


of sneak outs and rumours

by sonclipxe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonclipxe/pseuds/sonclipxe
Summary: In which Jungeun tries to recount her dating rumours with Jung Jinsoul.





	of sneak outs and rumours

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one tweet i made.

* * *

Jungeun had never been one to run away from the camera. A small _hi_ , maybe a little bow and walks away from one of her many fansites that shoot their shot and try to take at least a photo or two. She’s not the type to be running away from her interviews, she’d answer respectfully, try to dodge questions she shouldn’t be answering, a polite smile and _thank you_ before going to the car and driving back to the dorm. Jungeun was not going for the snob idol who never smiles for her fans or her interviews or her performances.

It had been on a comeback, their first one. _Butterfly_ had just been released, and Jungeun never felt so nervous walking towards the entry way of a music show building, their clothing too thin to cover them from the cold. Clutching to the padded jackets their manager had given them, Jungeun smiles for the camera their fans direct to her. A smile, a wink, a peace sign, and maybe a little smirk. Jungeun had a knack for doing poses. It was like she had been doing it for a long time.

They finish the mini photoshoot outside of the building, hands cold and breaths turn to fog. The tail of the winter season was still flying over Korea. They shiver. Jungeun’s smile doesn’t falter though. Her eyes still warmly guarding at the younger members.

Entering the building in a line, Jungeun leads the group, their hands connected and intertwined with one another to keep the warmth flowing and never ending through each other.

It’s at that moment Jungeun, as they enter the green room of their own, padded jackets still worn and hot packs tightly held in their hands, meets Jinsoul.

Jinsoul was a solo artist. She sings about singing in the rain, that was her debut song. The blonde haired woman stood tall in front of the mirror set on one side of the room, her outfit breathtakingly simple. Black cropped top, sleveless, baring her porcelain skin, and black short shorts.

Jinsoul is one of the industry’s rising solo artists, already earning her own name in the harsh business. Jinsoul looked, as Hyunjin described when they were watching one of her performances, dangerously sweet. The solo artist’s voice was the perfect mix of dreams and realities, the raspiness of wood and smoothness of silk, it was luscious, deadly. The charisma in the blonde’s eyes were alluring, trapping men and women alike in a snap with one glance. _She’s Medusa_ , Olivia added, _you’ll turn to stone if you lock eyes with her._

She was right.

Jungeun was glued to the space between the chaos outside of the green room, staffs and crewmen running around with their cameras and folders and shouting _the show’s about to start_ , and the subtle tension inside, with the solo artist’s make up team quietly moving around to make sure Jinsoul was wearing the right outfit, had the right make-up, had everything in order, as they move in.

Jungeun barely moves from the doorway when she sees the blonde, wavy haired, eye-catching, overwhelmingly alluring woman catch her eyes through the reflection of the mirror. Jungeun had never felt so warm in a winter’s tail day.

* * *

She doesn’t remember the day — or night, she met Jinsoul a few more times during festivals and scheduled shows — she had the courage to talk to the solo artist.

All she remembers is that she’s pushed by Jiwoo, a kind soul and a loud mouth, and Yves, another kind soul and Jiwoo’s only crush (Yves knows, she pretends she doesn’t), towards the older artist and her manager in an event where they shared a tent together to beat the heat of the sun’s blazing shine. Jungeun had protested long before the festival even began that she wouldn’t talk to the older under any circumstances for the sole reason of she might be too busy to talk to me, and Jiwoo knew what she had to do.

Jinsoul laughs when she sees the snickering duo behind shy, flustered, blushing Jungeun who keeps on avoiding her gaze. Jungeun hides the slight pinkish cheeks she had behind her dark silver locks when she hears Jinsoul chuckling at her and her nice friends.

She doesn’t remember what she embarrassingly said in front of the blonde goddess in front of her shaking state, or what Jinsoul had replied with a soft smile and shining eyes.

But she does remember getting a goodbye kiss on the cheek, a new number in her phone, and a heart beating too fast on their way home.

* * *

It didn’t take too long for Jungeun to develop something for Jinsoul. The older girl was genuinely sweet, the blonde texts her _good night_ , _have you eaten yet?_ , _good luck for today!_ , _don’t forget to drink water_ , and similar messages that shows her care for Jungeun. She’d call Jungeun, or sometimes the other way around, when either of them can’t sleep, and it always ends with one of them singing to other, lulling one another to dreamland.

Jungeun had the softest spot for the blonde. Her heart skips a beat or two. She gets flustered and warm and shy and she hides behind her hair. She smiles too much when Jinsoul jokes, or laughs, or talks, or breathes. It wasn’t a painful, one sided thing they had, Jinsoul told her during a midnight call, thunders and heavy rain conversing with one another as Jungeun tries to steady her breathing when she confessed that Jinsoul’s making her feel butterflies fly around her stomach and fireworks exploding to the uneven beating of her heart. No. It wasn’t an unrequited love, Jinsoul explained as she dries the tears running to her cheeks.

It was something they can work on, something they will make it through.

“Trust me, Jungeun,” Jinsoul had whispered through the phone’s speaker, hearing the younger girl soften her sobs, “we’ll make it work.”

* * *

Maybe it was the sun doing its work, the afternoon rays shining through the uncrowded streets of the hidden parts of the city as they walk together. Jinsoul’s face was half covered by her checkered cap, her black hooded jacket barely hanging on her shoulders. Yet, Jinsoul looked like a model as she walks on the cemented road, her stature confident and unnerving and all things beautiful. Her face was not even shown as a whole and yet she looked like the girl Jungeun’s been praying for.

“What are you looking at?” Jinsoul had teased, catching Jungeun’s soft gaze and slightly opened mouth as they walk to a new restaurant Jungeun had discovered. Jungeun’s eyes looked at her with such wonder. Did she win a war in her last life and saved millions, and Jungeun knew? Did she discover a new cure for a deadly illness in her past life and saved thousands, and Jungeun witnessed?

The way Jungeun’s eyes were filled with the stars and moons and galaxies and all things heavenly, like Jinsoul had brought her the sun and wrapped it with its own golden rays, pushed her to push her lips against the younger.

The sun’s afternoon light barely pass through the space they left between them, and Jungeun’s heart barely even beats in the same tempo it did five seconds ago.

It was the start of their journey as something more.

* * *

The rumors fly during their fifth restaurant of the day. It had been their thirteenth date for the past six months, and Jungeun thought they were ninjas for the few months of hiding and running away from cameras.

Jinsoul held her left hand, and Jungeun almost yelped it away, afraid Jinsoul would touch and feel her callous hands against the soft, silky texture of the older’s own palm. But Jinsoul pulled her hand closer, her thumb running circles and pressing tighter at every four rounds.

“We’ll get through this, okay?” Jinsoul reassured, her hand still holding Jungeun’s own as if she held the world and when she lets go, it’ll tear apart.

Jungeun tightens her hand’s embrace with Jinsoul’s own.

* * *

  
The second time the rumours fly, they’d been caught by the paparazzi as Jinsoul gets out of her black Corvette to pick up Jungeun for their post-concert celebration.

Jungeun was never afraid of the camera. Her eyes glimmer in front of the people taking clicks and shutters, wanting to get enough pictures on their quota.

_‘Solo artist Jung Jinsoul caught picking up LOONA member Kim Lip in front of her dorm, friends or lovers?’_

Korea was not the friendly type with dating rumours, not that they were the most accepting country for homosexuals either, but it had an impact. As soon as the news flies through the vast world of social networking sites, hundreds of comments flood their own accounts everyday.

Jungeun expected hate, bashing, even threats from both fans and antis, for her, for Jinsoul, and for their group. Jinsoul never bothered reading them, but she did. She’d read thousands everyday just for the sake of finding one, sometimes two, comments of bashing and hate and homophobia from their fans.

She found none.

“I never bothered reading them,” Jinsoul had said one night as they lay down in Jinsoul’s apartment bedroom, legs knotted with one another and Jungeun’s arms wrapped around Jinsoul’s waist, “ I knew we’d have support. The gays love us, you know?”

Jinsoul laughs after, Jungeun rolls her eyes.

* * *

The third time they get caught was by a fan.

Jungeun wore a black face mask, her black hoodie, and less make up when the fan asked for a picture with her. Jungeun accepts initially, but backing the request down after seeing the black Corvette slowly stop in front of her, revealing a red bucket hat, long blonde hair, and a cheeky smiled Jinsoul as the car window rolls down.

“Don’t worry, unnie! I’ll keep it a secret.” The younger girl had excitedly said before shushing herself the moment after seeing Jungeun panic with Jinsoul’s sly smile.

The fan ends up with no picture, but a signed shirt and palm, her eyes glimmering at the sight Jinsoul and Jungeun driving away from her.

“Weirdo, you shouldn’t have rolled the window down!” Jungeun had panickedly exclaimed as Jinsoul drives to their favorite ice cream shop, but the older only laughs at the sound of Jungeun’s distressed tone.

“That was one of my fans who regularly attended my fansigns, Jungie. I know you know the feeling of seeing your fans and knowing them by face, so I thought of saying hello.” Jinsoul explained as she reaches for Jungeun’s left hand, placing it to the clutch as the stop sign signals go, like she always does.

Jinsoul had a thing for kissing her left hand while driving, a smile calmly drawn on her lips as she does. Contentment. She lets the back of Jungeun’s hand linger in front of her lips before lightly kissing it again with a soft smile.

Jungeun wonders if Jinsoul knows how much she adores her. But by the looks of it, the way Jinsoul would tighten the clasp of her fingers with Jungeun’s as they walk down the remaining distance from the parking lot to the shop’s door, Jinsoul probably does.

* * *

“Jungeun, when do you plan to release a statement about your dating rumours?” Her manager asked during the trip home from a festival, the other members asleep and only her and the manager fight the sleepiness filling the bus.

_You should sleep_ , Jinsoul’s reply read.

“I don’t know, unnie,” Jungeun fake yawns, trying to escape the question and incoming talk from her manager who rolled her eyes with Jungeun’s answer, “I’ll tell you when. I’ll ask Jinsoul.”

“Jungeun, I know you and Jinsoul have something very special, I’m not blind.” Her manager states obviously, her tone stern in a motherly way, prompting Jungeun to listen before her eyes starts to flutter. “But, you have to think about Jinsoul, too. This is also affecting her career as a solo artist.”

Jungeun doesn’t sleep through the trip back to the dorm, or on her bed.

* * *

“Should we release something?” Jungeun asks Jinsoul, who was busy with the game Olivia had given her as a birthday present. The screen showed a huge game over as Jinsoul turns her head to face Jungeun, her face screaming confusion and frustration from the question and the game.

“You mean like, a song? Sure!” Jinsoul beamed, her her smile already softening the soft spots Jungeun tried to harden to ask the question.

“No, Jinsoul,” Jungeun changes her tone, still loving, but now serious and not in the mood to joke or tease or steal a kiss whenever Jinsoul doesn’t pay attention to her, “about this. Our thing.”

“What about our thing?”

“My company is urging me to post or release a statement about us. I told them I’ll tell you.” Jungeun explains as she runs her hand through her now brunette hair, something Jinsoul envies. (“I have to keep my blonde hair for another comeback.” She says, playing with Jungeun’s hair as both of them laughs about Jinsoul’s dying scalp.)

“Then we will.”

“We are?”

“Yeah! I was actually about to tell you the same thing. My company was eager to release a statement, but then,” Jinsoul pauses as she looks back at Jungeun’s watchful eyes, “when will we get another secret dating mission? I’ll miss sneaking out with you.”

“You— I have no idea why I am so in love with you.”

Jinsoul only laughs her heart out as she pulls Jungeun closer to her, lips meeting and hearts flying.

* * *

Jungeun had never been one to shy away from the camera. A little smile, a polite hello, and maybe answer a few questions.

But now, Jungeun smiles brighter, lovelier. She beams at the fans, always shooting hearts and sending kisses. She plays around with her fansites, spotting them through the crowd, then throwing a wink, or maybe a smirk before the song plays.

“I love the photos your fansites take.” Jinsoul confesses one night, the solo artist showing off her lockscreen, displaying a candid shot of Jungeun while performing Butterfly, “Your fansites are really talented.”

“Is Jung Jinsoul one of my biggest fans?” She asks playfully, and smirk drawn on her lips as she snuggles closer to the blonde. “What an honor, Miss Jung.”

“Shut up, Kim Lip-ssi.” Jinsoul had answered back as playfully before wrapping her arms around Jungeun. “Before I make you.”

“I never took you for the feisty type, Miss Jung.”

“Jungeun!”

“Okay, okay! Chill, babe.” Jungeun’s laugh rings around Jinsoul’s room. The quietness settle inside the room as their fatigue creep in to their bodies, the warmth of the thick, lavender blanket spread as they slowly open and close their eyes.

“Hey,” Jinsoul nudges as Jungeun, who had her nose buried to her neck, “I love you.”

Jungeun shifts her head and inches closer, afraid anyone come in between her and Jinsoul.

“And I love you. Now sleep. We have a date to sneak out for tomorrow.”

_'Solo artist Jung Jinsoul and LOONA member Kim Lip confirms they are dating.'_

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing on ao3, so yeah.


End file.
